1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus may be used for a mobile device such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a laptop, a digital camera, a camcorder, or a personal digital assistant (PDA), or an electronic device such as an ultra-thin television or electronic billboard.